Taiyo Enzeru
Background Taiyo is one of two twin children of Hansha Miyuki and Tenma Enzeru, and the younger brother of Sora Enzeru. He is also the twin brother of Tsuki Enzeru. He was regarded as a prodigy in the academy, far more than his more care-free sister. He often asked his sister Sora to teach him advanced jutsu or train with him. He studied extensively, and through his studies discovered Sage mode, which he then trained to master for several years from an unknown animal guide. His Sister also tried to train in senjutsu, but could not handle being still for so long. He possesses the Tenshigan his father had, and has access to Yang release. He dreams of one day joining the ANBU or the Hokage's guard. Personality Unlike his louder, more chaotic sister, Taiyo was for more serious and stoic. He often liked to meditate, and was more intellectual. He often scolded his sister on her actions, and did far better in school. He could normally be found quarreling with his sister and bickering about any number of things. He tended to be calm and collected, speaking with purpose and never wasting words. He was not very expressive, but those who knew him well were able to determine his emotions easier. His best friend, Kage, was skilled in being able to manipulate him into doing things that he would normally consider immature. Appearance Taiyo is tall and fit, and typically wore his black hair unkempt and at a medium length. In place of a forehead protector, he instead wore gauntlets with hand protectors that bore the symbol of Konoha. He had golden eyes and was regarded to have handsome features. He never showed much emotion, and always wore a neutral expression except in intense situations. When he had sage mode active, he had golden markings on his face that extended off his face before gradienting out just before his hairline Abilities Taiyo was primarily a ninjutsu and taijutsu type, and he was skilled in Kenjutsu. His Doujutsu allowed him to see all around him, which he used in his taijutsu. He also utilized impressive chakra control, which he inhertied from his father, to master many ninjutsu. He has an affinity for Fire release, and later learned Earth Release. He is not as fast as his sister, however he is incredibly strong and is able to increase this strength through the use of Yang release. He would like to learn how to use more Genjutsu in the future, and is jealous of his sister's natural aptitude for them. Kekkei Genkai Taiyo has access to the Tenshigan, inherited from his father, and with it is able to use advanced forms of Yang release. As with any Tenshigan user, he has access to unique fields of vision as his eyes advance through the stages. His are currently at the final stage, and he is proud to have achieved this in a relatively short amount of time(i.e., before he reached Chuunin level). Because he has 2 Tenshigan, as opposed to his father(who had just one), he is able to steal 5 jutsu for each Tenshigan, giving him 10 in all. He currently only has 3 of those slots filled, and makes very careful consideration before adding a technique to his reservoir. The 3 jutsu he has are relatively simple, Fireball jutsu, Earth Golem jutsu, and Lightning Katana. Lightning Katana is a weaker version of the Chidori Katana, and is a result of Taiyo attempting to steal Chidori Katana after observing it, however it was an incomplete procedure as he had not yet mastered Lightning Style. He channels lightning style chakra down his sword, increasing its cutting power. This is much weaker than Chidori Katana, or what could be achieved through Wind style cutting enhancement. With Yang release he was able to create constructs made of golden energy that act as solid for one impact before disappearing. These can take any shape, and Taiyo uses Yang release to create constructs of himself that he uses to fight multiple enemies at once. It also allows him to remotely control matter with his chakra. He can use this to remotely control any object that his chakra has touched. He uses this to fight enemies with a floating sword while leaving his hands free. Later, through clever use of the Shadow Clone Jutsu, he was able to create shadow clones of his sword and was able to control up to 2 at one time, which he later increased to 4 and then 6. He was able to manipulate his swords completely, controlling their direction, momentum, and orientation, up to nearly 100m away. With sage mode active he was able to increase this range to almost a kilometer. Stats Trivia * Unlike his sister, who was more immature, Taiyo tended to be more empathetic and would comfort people in distress, rather than make fun of them * Taiyo often wishes that he knew his mother, and tends to miss her more than his two sisters. * Taiyo enjoys blacksmithing in his spare time, and in fact made his sword himself, impregnating it with his own chakra, so that he can always control it no matter how recently he touched it, and also easily channel his chakra down it, as he does when using Lightning Style: Lightning Katana. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT